<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不要乱往西贝柳斯钢琴作品集里藏东西啊啊啊啊啊 by AlbertWeyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015287">不要乱往西贝柳斯钢琴作品集里藏东西啊啊啊啊啊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn'>AlbertWeyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 民国AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>陈伟丞可能有点吃醋，他本人认为是“有点”。但是看了他的“私藏”之后……他一定是吃醋了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, 陈伟丞/杨博尧</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不要乱往西贝柳斯钢琴作品集里藏东西啊啊啊啊啊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brett愣住了，直到他的琴被对方抢走他还没缓过神来。"哎哟，先生，您可就甭管会不会唱了，下头那几位日本的大人就想见见您，川泽先生这几日来来回回不下五六十趟……"这女人苦着脸，脸上的粉恨不得从褶子里落下来，"我叫那白日里看园子的姑娘告诉他您不是我们这儿的人，可那川泽先生不知哪得来的消息，知道您是这附近住着的，非得我们把您请来。"</p><p>"恐怕他们不是想要听曲儿吧……"他皱着眉，那俩日本人守着门，抢走了他的琴，他自然不敢冒着弄坏琴的风险去抢，最后只得一声叹息，"罢了罢了，我去见见他们便是了……"</p><p>隔间里头还算宽敞，屋里就一个人。Brett认得他，那就是川泽明崎。 "杨先生，"川泽的中文很标准，"久仰了。希望我多次来访没有冒犯到您。"</p><p>他是一个多月前回来的，知道他中文名的人没有几个，至于称呼他为"杨先生"的，更是寥寥无几。</p><p>"川泽先生三番四次来访，那便该知道我并不会唱曲儿，其他的，样样拿出来，也不见得比这园子里的哪位大家擅长。"</p><p>"但是您还是来了，为了这把琴。"川泽将茶杯往他的方向一推，"坐吧，杨先生。" 杨博尧谨慎地盯着茶，只捧着杯子却不敢贸然喝上一口。谁知道这日本人会不会在他的茶里放点什么。</p><p>"听曲的确是借口。但您的琴与我一位朋友颇有渊源，我想知道，您是从哪里得到这把琴的？" 杨博尧把茶杯放了回去，他仔细看着川泽脸上的表情，如实说道："这是我幼时一位好友决定出国之前送我的一份礼物……难道您的这位朋友？" 川泽很疑惑，他身子前倾，问道："您确定是这样？"</p><p>"是的。"杨博尧很奇怪他的反应，又解释道："这份礼物是在我生日时送的，因此我那位朋友专门委托一位制琴师在琴上刻下了我的姓氏——就在侧面底部那里……有一个很小的‘Yang’。"杨博尧比划着。 川泽点了点头，"既然您这么说，我自然是相信的……可是……不如这样，您能否与我一同去见见那位朋友，我猜或许是他记错了也说不定。"</p><p>"那不如你告诉我，他的名字。"</p><p>"陈伟丞。"</p>
<hr/><p>陈伟丞受够了川泽天天向他打听杨博尧的事情，自从那家伙从他的书里发现了他和杨博尧二人的合照后就像疯魔了一般疯狂打探消息。</p><p>"Eddy，我是真的对你这位朋友一见钟情了!" "消停会吧!"陈伟丞用乐谱捂住了脸，"你只是见过他的照片，那不叫一见钟情。" "你说过他会拉小提琴，那我的父母一定会很喜欢他。"川泽脸色发红，宛如思春期的少女一样望着天花板走神。</p><p>"川泽先生，你是在思考什么重要的问题吗？"指挥是个脾气不太好的老头，他瞪着川泽，顺便用眼神警告了想要偷笑的陈伟丞。</p><p>为了防止川泽搞出什么幺蛾子，他便编了个故事，声称他的这位朋友实际上是戏园子里的一个戏子，阴差阳错之下跟着一位老师学了小提琴。</p><p>对于川泽这样的大世家，自然看不上戏子出身的人。</p><p>川泽听了之后确实表现出失望的神色，陈伟丞以为他终于放下了这件事。 没想到陈伟丞决定回国时，川泽又跟过来了，"无论如何，我都要见他一面，至少我需要告诉他我的心意!" 实在扛不住川泽死缠烂打的陈伟丞不得不把人带来了中国，第一天他就告诉川泽，"这么多年过去，我也没怎么和他联系过了，至于当初那个戏园子在哪，我也根本不记得了。"</p><p>陈伟丞有点心虚，但是怎么着他都没想到川泽明崎居然真的挨个戏园子去找杨博尧了。</p>
<hr/><p>杨博尧盯着那两个侍卫衣服上的家徽，不觉得印象里陈伟丞有告诉过他川泽明崎这么个人。 不过上一次他们相见已经是三四年前了。</p><p>庭院是标标准准的和风，一位穿着粉色和服的年轻女孩在走廊尽头望着他们，长相与川泽几分相似。 "这位是我的妹妹，玲雅。" 女孩点点头，转向他的哥哥，说了几句日语。</p><p>川泽又同他解释道："陈伟丞有些事情，大约半个时辰后才能回来，不如您现在这儿等上一会儿……这里是我母亲在中国的故居，"他看着杨博尧疑惑的表情，笑道："她是中国人，嫁给我父亲后便很少回来这里了。"</p><p>川泽看起来很激动，双颊发红，几乎有点不知所措的意味。在园子那会儿杨博尧还没注意，这会儿他算是发现了，川泽只要和他视线一对上就会开始慌乱。"川泽先生，我脸上……"他也有点不好意思，"是有什么东西吗？"</p><p>前些日子他的眼镜在街市上弄丢了，只得匆匆选了个金边细框的眼镜，邻居笑他配上那身黑色燕尾服终于算是名副其实的"衣冠禽兽"了，而杨博尧本人不大满意这副有些浮夸的眼镜框。</p><p>陈伟丞确实因为一些事被耽搁了，不过很快又来人处理了后续的收尾工作，得益于此他才匆匆赶来这边，只因川泽玲雅早些时候打来的一通电话，只告诉他家里有要紧事，却未告诉他到底发生了什么。</p><p>日式长廊的两侧是池塘，里面种了很多荷花，小片荷叶几乎遮盖了整片池塘，竹制水车的轻响引着陈伟丞向前走，他先认出川泽那深褐色和服的背影，而旁边那个堪堪露出半边侧脸、戴着金边细框眼镜的男人倒是陌生了些。</p><p>接着，那人转过脸来，原本低垂着的视线发觉了他的存在，一抬眼，两人便瞬间认出了对方。 "阿尧？"陈伟丞难以置信地盯着面前的人。</p><p>川泽平静下来，又换了副笑容，"Eddy，我告诉过你，我一定会找到杨先生的。"</p><p>得了吧。陈伟丞表面笑着，内心几乎是咬牙切齿起来，我不过是随口编了个故事，你这家伙到底是从哪找到阿尧的？</p><p>"既然这样，杨先生不如在这儿住上几日，与Eddy叙叙旧——你们也有很多年没有见了吧？"</p><p>杨博尧还是没搞懂川泽大费周章把他弄过来到底是干嘛。"那……川泽先生，"他放轻了声音，"我的琴是不是可以还给我了？" 不知是哪个词触动了川泽，他的脸猛地一红，磕磕绊绊道："这……杨先生来时也未带琴盒之类的物件……不如，不如就，先在我那儿搁着，我的屋里有几个空着的琴盒。"</p><p>"那也行，麻烦川泽先生了。"杨博尧点点头，可他不知道川泽为什么又脸红起来。</p><p>川泽留下陈伟丞和杨博尧两人在池塘中心的亭子里聊天，他回到房间里，小心翼翼地捧起杨博尧的琴，脸红着摸了摸底部那个刻上去的"Yang"。</p><p>这时，玲雅走了进来，"哥哥，你终于见到了杨先生，这样也就足够了吧。"</p><p>"玲雅，"川泽轻轻拨动了琴弦，又仔细地擦拭琴身、把琴放进了琴盒，"我对杨先生是真的一见钟情，在我见到他本人后也是这样，"他抿了抿嘴，"我很羡慕Eddy和他，他们认识了很久……而我才和杨先生认识不到一天，冒然说出我的喜欢，恐怕对杨先生也是一种不尊重。"</p><p>玲雅摇摇头又笑起来，少女的笑声如银铃一样清脆动人，"哥哥还是这样的认真啊，我想……杨先生他，如果是个很好的人，一定会被哥哥这份真心所打动的。"</p><p>与此同时，"衣冠禽兽"杨博尧本人笑得前仰后合，时不时一巴掌拍在大腿上——是陈伟丞的大腿上。陈伟丞也在大笑，而他的表情因为杨博尧的拍打显出时不时的痛苦，那表情看起来极度纠结。</p><p>"你就是这么告诉川泽的，啊？"杨博尧取下眼镜揉着眼睛，"怪不得他们一伙人天天来我家门口那个戏院，非要找我，我还以为出了什么事……"</p><p>"那我也没办法啊，谁让他说他对你一见钟情啊!"陈伟丞压低了声音，却没忍住话语里的激动。</p><p>"一见钟情就一见钟情呗，"杨博尧揉了揉比他小一岁的男人的头发，"咋了？我这么大个人他又不至于欺负我。" "行了行了，杨博尧，别看你年长我一岁，个头看上去还跟个年轻小孩似的，柔柔弱弱的……""哎呀!你这是反了天了……"杨博尧站起来准备挠他，没想到双手被对方拉住，脚下一不稳，竟然歪倒砸在陈伟丞身上。</p><p>场面不如杨博尧所想的二人一齐跌入池塘，反倒是他跟个姑娘似的被人半抱在怀里，压得陈伟丞不住地猛喘气，一边嚷嚷着"你快起来"，手上的劲儿却是半点也未松懈。</p><p>杨博尧自个尴尬的不行，赶忙直起身子，拍了拍衣服上的褶子，笑骂道："你这管不住嘴的，方才把你挤进池塘才好……"</p><p>陈伟丞几乎笑出泪来，但是瞅着杨博尧似乎不比他好到哪里……衬衣领子歪斜着，那斯文败类式的金丝框眼镜也歪了一点，杨博尧的眼尾微微发红，单论这张脸，说是个化了淡妆的小姑娘也不会有人生疑。谁也不知怎么就成了眼下这幅模样……无端多了几分暧昧的味道。 陈伟丞摇了摇头，赶忙摒弃了自己的想法。大约是被川泽带跑了，他这么想着。</p><p>"杨先生，您的屋子已经收拾好了，不如同我一起去看看，需要置办些什么别的物件也可以同我说。"玲雅嘴唇一弯，与她哥哥一样流利的一口中文。</p><p>不知怎的，杨博尧总觉得玲雅看着他的眼神不太对劲。倒不是说他年近三十还会揣测小姑娘喜欢他什么的，只是一种直觉。</p><p>杨博尧的房间安排到了陈伟丞的隔壁，但是陈伟丞看到川泽的瞬间就明白了这样安排的意思。</p><p>那间房间靠近大街，晚上必然会吵的不行，那么杨博尧可能会要求换个房间……川泽就可以把他换到自己房间对面。</p><p>也不必这么迂回，阿尧根本就没那心思。陈伟丞轻轻哼了一声，心说阿尧若是觉得吵了，大不了和他挤一间。</p><p>川泽明崎根本不知道他的好友早就背叛了他。</p><p>这一晚，川泽一直听着外面的动静，好不容易听到走廊最头上房间拉开门，脚步声却一拐，拐进了陈伟丞的房间。</p><p>"如果我直接拒绝他好像也不太好……比较他也没做什么，更没直接和我说过这事……欸陈伟丞你听了吗？"杨博尧戳了一下陈伟丞的肚子，后者捂着嘴哈哈笑起来，从床上起来坐直了身子。</p><p>"那就等他挑明了再说呗，反正你不喜欢他，啥时候说都一样啊。"陈伟丞不以为然。</p><p>"如果我中途变卦了、喜欢上了他……" "你不是认真的吧，杨博尧？"他的声音严肃起来，也不笑了，双手握住杨博尧的肩膀，"他这人缺点一大堆，况且……他在乐团里拉中提琴!"</p><p>杨博尧扑哧一声笑出来，"你认真的吗？虽然我俩总是黑中提琴……你别忘了我也拉过一段时间中提琴。"</p><p>陈伟丞看上去急了，"你们才认识多久啊，你怎么就喜欢他了呢？"</p><p>"我就是说说，谁喜欢他了……"杨博尧瘪了瘪嘴，侧身倒回陈伟丞的床上，"好了好了，赶紧睡觉吧，我怎么可能喜欢他呢……"他的声音已经很疲惫了，陈伟丞也不好继续拉着他聊，只得拽了半截没被杨博尧抢走的被子，钻了进去。</p><p>两人还像小时候一样，睡着睡着挤到了一起，只是陈伟丞没由得觉得有什么不一样了，他不禁收紧了手，把杨博尧抱的更紧了些。</p><p>如果一次两次因为川泽对杨博尧别有用心的示好而不满，那么陈伟丞还能找到理由，可能这样的情况几乎持续了一周，甚至不满的对象包括但不限于川泽。</p><p>"Eddy，你还好吗？我感觉你的状态似乎不太好。"川泽只当他是状态不好，但陈伟丞已经隐约明白了自己到底是怎么回事。</p><p>他看到杨博尧坐在窗边，抱着他的琴，另一只手翻了一页乐谱，又拿起放在桌面上的琴弓。</p><p>一见钟情的人也许不止川泽一个人，但那恐怕是好久好久以前就存在着的。</p><p>从川泽家离开已经是一周之后的事儿了，陈伟丞又跟着杨博尧住进了他家里。</p><p>"跟我讲讲，那家伙怎么跟你告白的？"陈伟丞捞来一个枕头垫在身后，两脚一蹬，蹬掉了鞋子后还像孩子似的霸占了杨博尧的床。</p><p>杨博尧摇摇头，坐在了床尾那儿的一把椅子里，"他没和我告白，他问我，你是不是已经和我告白了。"</p><p>陈伟丞脸上的表情像是冻住了，好半天缓过神来，不自在地挪了挪身子，"嗨，他居然没提喜欢你这事？"</p><p>"川泽告诉我，这里有另一个人像他一样，用同样的方式看着我，他明白那意味着什么，而且，他在这场竞争中不具有任何优势。我打算反驳他的，虽然不知道反驳点什么……"</p><p>陈伟丞一直没说话，他光听见杨博尧的声音笑着，"你为啥把我的照片全夹到西贝柳斯钢琴作品集里啊，就不能换几个地方藏？非得挤到一堆儿？"</p><p>"不是!那些照片……他!"陈伟丞两眼一瞪，似乎是气着了，话也说不全，也顾不得解释了，干脆闭上嘴不说话。</p><p>"我猜猜，我小时候穿裙子的照片你该不会也有吧？" "那张穿白裙子的？"陈伟丞条件反射回答道。</p><p>"哟，不止一张啊……"杨博尧取掉了眼镜，坐到了床上，"您这收藏可真全，哪天我可得亲眼去瞅瞅我这发小私藏了什么好货。"</p><p>两人又不吭气儿了。</p><p>最后是陈伟丞憋不住了，"那你知道了，有啥想法吗？"</p><p>"有。"杨博尧马上点了点头，可他没明着说这想法，而是告诉陈伟丞："我琴盒在门口那儿桌子上，自己去打开看。"</p><p>摸不着头脑的陈伟丞依言照做，打开了黑色琴盒，一眼就瞥见了琴盒边上口袋里卡着的照片，照片里只有一个人，是四年前的陈伟丞。</p><p>"好东西不能只藏在一个地方，回去我得把你那本西贝柳斯没收了……"没等杨博尧说完，陈伟丞咬牙切齿地冲过来把他整个扑倒到床上。</p><p>等陈伟丞微微松了劲儿、杨博尧摸到眼镜戴上时，他才看清陈伟丞发红的眼睛，"这是咋了……眼睛红的跟兔子似的……" 陈姓兔子被这话激到了，抽风一般又压住了杨博尧，"不、不能给你……我费了好大劲才搞到那些照片……"他看起来又要哭了。</p><p>杨博尧嘴一咧，笑了，凑到陈伟丞耳边说了句话，整得对方整个人都红透了。</p><p>"那你就是同意我的告白了。"</p><p>杨博尧又郑重其事地点点头，还又取掉了眼镜。他实在觉得这眼镜无端让人看起来轻佻，可信度瞬间降低。</p><p>陈伟丞的脑子还在反复爆炸、回放杨博尧说的话："照片正主都给你搞了……你居然还在想照片？"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>